


Camp

by weak4dweekes



Series: Destiel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy Scouts, Boys Kissing, Camp, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Fluff, Destiel One Shot, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Camp Counselor meets a disobeying camp member...





	

Dean huffed as the felt the bus stop. He couldn't wait to finally stretch his legs when then got there. A boyscout camp back in the woods. Five different troops would be there for two weeks, one person from each troop would be paired with a person from every other troops. So there would be 5 people per cabin, one from each troop. Here they would be practicing their leadership and teamwork skills with their peers. Dean wasn't too happy about it. He planned to do nothing except sleep and text his girlfriend, Lisa. As soon as he got off the bus, someone's voice boomed into his ears, welcoming him to the camp. 

The straightened his brown tie and put his hand on his hip. When kids piled out of the buses, he starting saying his favorite speech, but kids walked on by, ready to start their summer. Completely ignoring him. He just sighed and got down.

Dean was just about to run to his cabin and get his phone out to play with it and ignore everyone else, but he stopped when there was that one kid alone and frustrated because no one was listening to him. He laughed almost too hard and started walking away again. "Haha that dweep," he muttered. The kid heard someone laughing in his direction and that made him even more frustrated. He picked up his bags, already upset, and started off slowly to his cabin. 

"This is going to be so fun," he sighed. One by one he made sure everyone's  
phone were in the bucket before he locked it away. "Go into the courtyard and meet your fellow scouts." Everyone ran off and he sat down on his bunk, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Just like any other 14 year old normal boy, Dean wanted to be on his phone. The only reason he was still in boyscouts was because of his mom, and he didnt want to disappoint her. But he wanted to die because phones weren't allowed. But he called top bunk in his cabin and hid under the blankets with it. But that didn't stop the head boyscout, Castiel, the same boy from earlier, seeing Dean's phone. But it was only Dean's fault for laughing at an inappropriate text from his girlfriend. Cas looked up and saw the bright light. He snuck up and snatched it from Deans hand, accidentally brushing their fingers together. Then walked to the closet and unlocked it, and put it in the box with the rest of the phones before closing it again. "No phones allowed."

"You little $hit! Give that back! I have a girlfriend to get back to. She's gonna get so pissed if i don't answer! Haven't you had a relaionship? Wait! Probably not because you're an annoying twerp," Dean snapped accidentally, being very angry. He only noticed the boy's glasses, and keys, and patches on his sash before making the assumption he was the team leader for his bunk. He let out another sigh at the though.

"No." He crossed his arms. "You need to be in the courtyard. Wilderness training. Please go," he whispered, trying to stay calm.

"Bite me, b**ch!"

He slammed his hand down, two seconds close to losing it. "I, am not going to deal with the tantrum you are throwing. You can go, or you can stay here and whine and call me names, thinking it will make everything different." He stood up and left, hoping he didn't look like a fool.

"Its not a tantrum. Give me my phone and everything will be okay!"

He turned around and jingled the key. "At the end of summer." The boy just looked at him with a smile and then left, setting off for the courtyard. 

Dean jumped doen and followed him. "Seriously! Who are you besides a dick who can't get a date?" Great. Another rude bully who Is mad because he got caught. He went to his best friend, Adam and talked to him, smiling as they told each other about their day. "Answer me asshat!" Dean pulled the guys shoulder, and instantly got intimidated by the boy's blue eyes.

He turned around and Adam laughed. "Look at the new kid. Think he's tough." Adam snickered. Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Look, I have the right to not answer you. So you can go to your little friends, and complain to them, how your life is horrible, because you got caught breaking the rules," he raised his voice again, and it was shocking to Dean.

"I really don't like you already. I figured, we are in the same bunk, you should tell me your name!"

"Leave before i get someone with more power than me."

Dean scampered off with a growl.

~•~

Later on, Dean was in his bed. It was dark, time for bed, but he couldn't sleep. He heard someone open the door. It was the counselor for his cabin, the boy from before. Dean watched him jump into his bed and grab a book. Dean leaned over the bunk bed and harshly snatched the book from the boy.

"The fault in our stars, hmmm!" Dean looked over the cover. "Such a girly book. I heard it was a cliche love story."

"Give it back," Cas hissed and took it back from him. 

"You know! I found out why you can't get a date... It's because you look like you never have fun. I'll be your wing man if you need me to help you get a date."

"Well, that's one reason, but I'm not interested in any girls."

"Wait???!!! You're gay??" Dean laughed. "I knew it!"

"I never said that but- nevermind," he blushed. "Please Leave me alone. I obviously am not interested in talking to you. Go to sleep."

"But i dont know any of the other dweebs, and you're fun to talk to mr.rainbow!" Dean smirked and still looked at him. And his blue eyes. But his stomach was aching from leaning over the bunk.

"Go to bed!" The boy raised his voice and put his book and flashlight away. 

~•~

Cas was shouting at a group of kids that weren't listening to him. "GUYS PLEASE! IT'LL BE ON ME IF YOU GET HURT!"

"Shut up fag," someone shouted back. Cas hung his head with a sigh.

Dean had just happened to be walking by, on his way to breakfast when he heard it all. Dean didnt like seeing how people just treated the boy like trash, even though he didn't know him. So he continued to bug him and tapped his shoulder when he caught up with him. He was only a little bit into the woods. Not too risky.

He looked at Dean with a glance. "Hi," he says softly, trying to not let his voice break. Cas started to walk back to the camp, leaving Dean with the other defiant campers.

"HEY!" Dean caught up once again. "Whats got your panties in a twist?"

"Leave me alone. Why can't you? Everyone else does" he sighed and kept walking.

"I dont wanna leave you alone. If we are both loners, maybe we can be alone together? Because i don't knoe anyone else, and they all look like stuck up a$$faces."

"Wow. Thanks!" He said sarcastically.

"We can be alone together," Dean repeated. "And i don't like seeing them ignore you!"

He huffed before a small smile played onto his lips. "Your caring side is showing."

"I can be a softie when i want to."

"So... are we...friends?" He asked. "Even though you're a jerk."

"If you want to be besties, im kewl with it! Dont want your boyfriend to get jealous. I am quite the catch, though I don't swing that way "

"I'm gay. But I'm single. And sure. The name's Castiel."

"Ah. I'm Dean!"

"Well, Dean. I'm going somewhere. You can follow if you want."

"Where?"

"A place a go by myself when I'm upset." Castiel suddenly stopped at a ladder that lead up a tree. He climbed up with a smile, "come on," he called.

"O-okay.." Dean followed him into the treehouse. "I'm gonna help you get a date, i promise!"

"I don't want one." Cas says softly and smoothed off the rug, pushing the leaves away before shutting the trap door. He sat down. "Besides. You are lucky your friends with me. Because you can have your phone back. For the sake of your girlfriend of course." He let his lips curve into a small smile.

"No. I don't need it. I realized i was being an a$$. I'm sorry."

Cas nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. "Well... that's okay. Do you want anything changed? I can change anything.. only if it involves you."

"W-what?" Dean's eyes widened. "Just me?"

"Well, yeah?" Cas didn't know why Dean was shocked. "You're my friend. I mean... I don't know. If you don't want anything that's okay. I'm still giving your phone back." Cas was flustered with his words. For some reason Cas was intimidated by Dean.

"I dont want it, Cas."

He blushed slightly at the nickname and tapped his chin. "Well, you said, if I'm correct, that you had an important message to send her. "

"It's whatever," Dean responded with a shrug.

Cas punched his arm playfully. "Yeah yeah, it's obviously not whatever. What's wrong?"

"I was gonna say i love her back, like i always do. But when you took my phone, i was thinking. Maybe i don't love her, ya know?"

"What you mean?" Cad opened up a mini cabinet and pulled out chips and threw a bag at Dean before sitting down and opening his own.

"Like shes hot, don't get me wrong. But i dont actually love her. I don't love anyone..."

"You're capable of loving. Just haven't met the right girl. There's lots of girls here." He shrugged and munched on his chips.

"Man, that would be so cliche to just end up kissing in the woods at a camp. I'm beyond that!" Dean laughed.

"Beyond like, you don't like it? Or beyond like something weirder. Oh god, don't tell me your one of those people who kiss under the stars." He made a face.

"No! Well... SHUT UP!"

"Its okay. I think that's okay, but what's really cliche is kissing In the rain. I would like to do that one day, honestly." Cas giggled and blushed at the idea.

"Ive never done that number. Have you had your first kiss??"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not saving it, I swear. Just, never can date with this and home schooling." Cas looked out the small window. "I know we just got here, but we should get back."

"We just started having fun!"

"We were just talking. We have to get back before we raise suspicions." Cas opened the trap door and started going down the ladder.

"Why would we raise suspicions?"

"Just follow me. The dogs in the camp aren't as friendly as they seem. They will hunt you down." He looked up at Dean, motioning for him to come on. Dean groaned and followed Cas. Cas walked faster. "$hit.. your supposed to leave soon for a...nature walk? Whatever. You still need to get back."

"Are you gonna go? I don't want to."

"You have to. And no. I'm not a scout. In case you didn't figure it out, I'm a counselor. I help out some, but mostly hang by myself." Cas decides to change the topic because it was making him angry and upset. "I never had a friend to show my tree house before, that was pretty cool."

"It's cool though! Can you pleaseeee come???? I don't socalize or i usually skip out."

"I don't know what will be interesting." He sighed. "But I'll come."

"Exactly. I need company. So lets go before we get in trouble!"

~•~

The first part was just identifying plants, but the spiders part was hard. When they actually found one, Dean held in a scream and grabbed the person's arm beside him, it just happened to be Cas, and he didn't realize it. He squealed and cried like a baby and held Cas's hand, almost too tight. Cas chuckled and picked up the spider, and showed it to Dean. "You should probably check this one off." He then put the spider down, and looked into Dean's green eyes. He saw the pure terror in them and he had to cover his mouth to muffle the laugh.

"Get that LITTLE $HIT A$$ AWAY FROM ME!" Dean cried. "IT'S NOT FUNNY CAS! It's evil!" Dean still had ahold of Cas's hand and blushed when he realized he was still squeezing him, before he pulled away.

"It's a harmless spider." Cas grinned, "come on. They are ahead of us now." He let Dean pull away and he sighed and kept walking. He spotted a snake out of the corner of his eye and got an idea. "Hey Dean! Look over there!" Dean turned to where Cas had pointed and he let out a shriek. "It's a garden snake. So harmless," Cas laughed. Dean ran off to join the rest of the group. He sort of missed the feeling of Cas's hand, but he was too terrified to do anything about it. Cas laughed and eventually caught up Dean and the rest of the campers.

"Sorry bout that," Dean whispered when he saw Cas catch up.

"About what?" Cas asked, looking around the forest, at all the wonders.

"Grabbing your hand. I am terrified of spiders," Dean admitted quite embarrassed.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it." 

~•~

Dean was in his bunk, doing nothing. He was bored out of his mind. Cas was starting a fire for the campers to make smores before walking back to his bunk to read. Dean screamed his name as he walked in the door, scaring the little bit of Jesus Cas had left, out of him.

"You're supposed to be at dinner! You scared me so bad! Did you eat at least?

"Yeah," he lied. "You? And I'm bored! Like my brain is gonna die."

"No. I didn't. But I'll eat in the morning." Cas said and flipped to the page that he left off on. "Here. Wanna read with me?"

"I'm not gonna know what's going on, but sure!" Dean jumped off of his bed so he could go sit beside Cas.

Cas got comfortable with Dean leaning over his shoulder, but he still read aloud. "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." 

"Oh. Thats true." Dean followed along from where Cas was, and scooted closer to him to actually read it.

Cas smiled at he comment. Seconds turned to minutes of Dean resting against Cas's arm and reading hid favorite book. When Cas came to the end of one of the pages, he shut the book. Dean whinned loudly. "I usually don't like reading, but this is interesting! Can we pleaseeee finish it?"

"Yes. Now, hush. Let's go catch the last 5 minutes of campfire time." Cas said softly and walked out of the cabin. A slight chill ran up his spine as the cold air touched his skin. He walked slow steps to the fire where everyone was crowded around. 

"You cold," Dean asked and followed him. "I was gonna give you my jacket because i saw you shiver."

"No, it's okay. But thanks. And we don't need to make you look gay if we're gonna get you a new girl. You already hang out with me, so people might think you are."

"No. I haven't officially broke up with Lisa. I gotta stay loyal, bro! My main focus is you and your date!"

"I do not find anyone interesting... I could give you your phone so you can constantly video chat her. It'll be like shes right here with you. Then you can be happy!" 'And obviously, you don't have to hang out with me anymore. I know it's a joke.' Cas really wanted to say the last part, but held it in.

"Thanks Cas. You're the best!" Dean smiled. "I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight!"

~•~

Cas did what he said. He let Dean video chat her. All day... It ended with yelling and crying. It was ugly. He didn't know what to do for Dean. Dean was screaming into his pillow feeling like a failure. He told Lisa he didn't know if he loved her. And she went off, telling him he broke her and how awful he was.

"I see why no one likes me. I'm really a dick..."

"I know... But it was only till i got to know you. You're really sweet and nice."

"I can't do anyhing right though!"

"Well you're my friend, and i like you. I don't really have friends. But also... Now that you did what your heart desired, you can move on! To billions of people who are better than someone who made you so miserable." Cas smiled and rubbed the crying boy's back.

"Cas- i- i really like you... Like in a gay way... You're the reason I don't think i love her..." Dean whimpered.

"But you said you didn't swing that way?"

"I'm sure that i do. I'm sure that i felt something for you..."

Cas jumped down and stood up... "But if you're certain. Then.. Then...." Dean got down as well, still shaking. Cas looked for words but found none, and he grabbed him and pulled him closer. "Help me understand. How. Why. Why do i like you too? How did i change your mind?"

"I dont know either! Cas!" Dean raised his voice. "I just have no clue. I'm scared. What do I do?"

"Lets... Let's read the rest of the book... Then we'll figure it out after you calm down, okay?"

Dean nodeed and wiped his face. He curled up with Cas and held a flashlight, reading the last three pages but not able to focus. Between the book and real life, he was in tears. Cas spoke up as he closed the book. He smiled sadly, "It will be my privilege, having my heart broken by you." Cas whispered cheesily quoting the book. "I hope we're still friends. I didn't mean to ruin it..."

"You make me feel different..." Dean said and looked into his eyes. "Like im special even though we barely talk. And then... this book... And Lisa... and oh my god! THERE'S ANOTHER FREAKING SPIDER ON THE WALL!!"

Cas laughed and flicked it away, "better?"

"Yeah.. Sorry for killing the moment..."

"We should probably sleep.." Cas whispered and gulped, nervous. So very, very nervous that their friendship was ruined. Dean nervously leaned closer to him, not sure of what he was doing at all. cas looked over Dean's face and his breath hitched in his throat. "D-dean.. are you sure..," he trailed.

"Shh," Dean whispered and gently pressed their lips together. Dean kissed him very softly and yet it was still... The feeling they explained in the book. So much unlike him and Lisa's. This was... Just magical. Cas immediately felt a shock, run down his body, making his toes curl a bit. His wide open eyes started to close as he relaxed. Dean pulled away from the gentle kiss and thumbed over his face before kissing him again, harder this time. The second, better than the first. Cas took it up a little and put his hands on Deans waist, before pulling away. Baby steps.. He pulled away slowly, breathing almost heavily.

"No.. I'm not confused anymore." He smiled softly. "I got all my answers." He really wanted to kiss Dean again, he didn't know why.

"You're- wow.. Cas..."

"I..i... hush.." He blushed and looked away, biting his bottom lip. "I'm not really..."

"To me, you are. I think i found you a date if you still want it."

"I'll take it.." he whispered and looked up at Dean. "Please.."

"Awesome." Dean smiled and pressed a short kiss to his lips. "Goodnight Cas."

They both soonly fell asleep. The new emotions crowded Dean's brain. He was almost as confused as Cas. But they were confused for different reasons. Cas had never been kissed before and Dean's lips were still lingering on his own. And... Dean. He just kissed a boy. A boy. And it was the best thing that had happened to him so far. He didn't know how to comprehend it.

They ended up happy in long run... Kissing in the rain and under the stars. Even skinny dipping in the camp lake late at night. Dean was Cas's first everything. And it was amazing that they both found true happiness because of a summer camp for boy and girl scouts.


End file.
